Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for searching for a content of a second video when playing back a first video.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, as multimedia functionality of a mobile terminal tends to be reinforced, a user generally needs various kinds of convenient functions to play back videos. One of the convenient functions is a search function to facilitate a user to find a desired part of a video that is being played back. In order to implement the search function, a progress bar and an indicator are displayed on a mobile terminal to indicate a play specific time of a currently played video. In particular, the progress bar has a configuration of a bar type to display a running time of a video and the indicator has a configuration to indicate a current play specific time in a total running time of the video. In more particular, a video output via a display may be understood as corresponding to a specific time indicated by the indicator on the progress bar.
According to the related art, a user can adjust an output time of a video by adjusting a position of an indicator on a progress bar. However, when a position of an indicator is adjusted, a user is unable to acquire information, which indicates what kind of scene will be output at the adjusted position, in advance. Thus, the user has difficulty in finding an exact point of a scene that user actually wants to view. Moreover, when a part desired to play by a user is contained in a video other than a currently played video, it is inconvenient for a user to play the corresponding video containing the desired part after terminating the playback of the currently played video.